Perfect
by MBooker
Summary: Continuation of 'Falling In Love With Evelyn'. Evy shares her wedding night with us. There are parts, however that she is a little shy about sharing. Maybe Rick will one day give us ALL the details.


I was naked. Why was that? I never slept naked. And whose chest, naked chest at that, was I lying on?  
  
I couldn't seem... to... remember... then I did. I had gotten married and last night was my wedding night. My memory was a bit foggy - from sleep and all the wine I had drank the night before...  
  
"Evelyn do you really think you should be drinking?" Rick said when I asked him to pour me a glass of wine. It was a gift of sorts from Jonathan and at that moment I was glad for it.  
  
"What harm is there in drinking one glass of wine?" I laughed apprehensively. I was a nervous wreck. What if I couldn't, you know, ah, you know, satisfy... please... him?  
  
Rick gave me a skeptic look, raised his brow and after a few seconds uncorked the bottle and poured the wine.  
  
Consummation frightened me. Drink, I found out at Hamunaptra, calmed my nerves and made me bold and I needed some boldness otherwise I would have run out of the room, leaving the groom alone on his wedding night. After my first glass, I asked for another, then another, then another until I had swilled down plenty. I chatted nervously with my new husband, waiting for the wine to calm my trepidation and make me bold.   
  
For some odd reason though the wine was not doing its job. When Rick poured the last drop into my glass, I had a spinning head, but no courage. When I drank that last glass I made ready to escape. I looked over to the door to see the distance I would have to travel. I thought I could make it. It was not that far. My head was swimming and I tried to make it stop just long enough for me to hop up and run out the door but it insisted on defying me.  
  
"stop it!" I said to my head.  
  
"Stop what?" Rick said.  
  
"I didn't say anything" I told him, not realizing I had spoken.  
  
"So I'm hearing things?" Rick said with that blasted smile on his face.  
  
"That or you're ease dropping. That's VERY rude you know."  
  
"Evelyn" Rick said my name in such a sweet soft voice. "I promise I won't bite."  
  
"I know that silly" I laughed at him. "But you do have teeth" I pointed a wavering finger at him. "Teeth quite beautiful."  
  
"You're drunk Evelyn" he grinned at me. I loved his grin. It was so... so... sexy.  
  
"ooohhh" my mouth fell open. "I AM NOT MOST CERTAINLY!" I was embarrassed that he knew.  
  
"Yes you are" he kept grinning at me.  
  
"I ARE NOT!" I insisted.  
  
"Are too" he said in such a sexy voice and grinned that sexy grin at me again.  
  
"NO!" I shook my head. That was a big mistake because the room started spinning.  
  
"Yes" he shook his head.  
  
I proceeded to tell him what a scoundrel he was for calling me a drunk and how ungentlemanly it was of him to dispute the fact that I WAS NOT drunk!   
I had a sneaking suspicion that he knew I was stalling but he just grinned patiently at me and took my reprimand.  
  
"Evelyn" he smiled sweetly at me and took my hand. "You don't have to be afraid" he kissed my hand. "I won't hurt you. I promise."  
  
Rick was being so sweet. He made me cry.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked with concern as he used his thumb to wipe my tears.  
  
"I'm... I'm afraid" I whispered.  
  
"You don't have to be" he assured me.  
  
"What if... what if..." then the wine made my lips speak my thoughts. "What if I don't do things right?" I cried. "What if I make a mess of things? What if you don't... find me appealing? I know I'm not the most beautiful..."  
  
"Evelyn" he interrupted me. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and I find you very appealing."  
  
"Really" I whispered as fresh tears filled my eyes.  
  
"Really" he smiled and I fell in love with him all over again. "And, if you don't do things right" there goes that sexy grin again. "We'll practice 'til we get 'em right" he looked at me in such a way that goosebumps started crawling all over me.  
  
A funny feeling started in the pit of my stomach and I did not know what it was. My heart beat increased and I could hardly catch my breath as Rick continued looking at me like... like he wanted to devour me. He held me captive with his eyes. He had such beautiful blue eyes and I found myself getting lost in them.   
  
"I can hardly believe we're married" I said.  
  
"I got the papers in my pocket to prove it" he said.  
  
"It happened so fast."  
  
"Not fast enough for me" he said.   
  
Rick had asked me to marry him a week after we returned to Cairo and wanted to get married as soon as we could get a clergyman to perform the ceremony. I wanted to wait at least 6 months. We ended up getting married two months to the day that we came back from Hamunaptra.  
  
My nerves had finally calmed down when Rick stood up, pulled me to my feet and drew me into his arms. Being alone with him and pressed against his chest made my nervousness return. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't cooperate. My light head had gotten even lighter and I would have fallen if he had not been holding me. Then he started moving from side to side. I guess he was trying to rock me to sleep.  
  
"That don't do" I blurred out.  
  
"Sorry" he laughed at me.  
  
He stopped that blasted swaying and pulled me even closer and hugged me tighter. It felt good to be in his arms. It felt warm, safe and secure. We stood there for I don't know how long and every so often he would kiss my forehead. If that was all we were going to do, I had no reason to be nervous so I relaxed, closed my eyes and enjoyed being held by my strong husband.  
  
"Where... going are you" I slurred when his warm body pulled away from me. I kept my eyes closed because it seemed to help my swimming head.  
  
"No where" I heard him said. And I could have sworn he laughed at me again.  
  
I smiled, glad he wasn't going anywhere. Then I felt the straps on my nightgown moving. Where were they going? Then I felt something on my neck. What was that? I opened my eyes. Rick was kissing... oooh that tickled... my neck.  
  
"Rick?" I said with absolute fear. "What... what are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing..." he laughed. "My wife."  
  
"I'm up here" I informed him nervously. "Not down there." The neck kissing was tickling me... all over.  
  
I heard his muffled laugh as he continued kissing me. Then I felt something wet. What was that? It was his tongue.  
  
"Maybe..." I pulled away from him. "Maybe we shouldn't..." I stumbled back but Rick kept me from falling.  
  
"Maybe we should" he grinned at me, pulling me back to him.  
  
"I don't know" I frowned at him. "Maybe we should wait."  
  
"I don't think so" he said.  
  
I was about to protest but before I knew it his lips covered mine and his tongue found its way into my mouth. I let out a startled cry but he continued to smother me with his lips. What was that he was doing with his tongue? And in my mouth no less. After a few seconds, I began to feel his passion and couldn't help but surrendered to it. And I'm glad I did. I thoroughly enjoyed what he was doing with his tongue.  
  
"What... was that?" I asked when his lips left mine and he rested his forehead against mine.  
  
"The kiss I wanted to give you the first day I saw you."  
  
I remembered that first kiss we shared, and though it was nice, this one was definitely better.  
  
"I liked this one much better" I told him.  
  
"Me too."  
  
I smiled at him, happy that things were going so well between us. This wasn't so bad. I had no reason to be so nervous - then he tried to take my nightgown off.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I almost shouted when he started pulling my straps further down my arms.  
  
"Evelyn..." he said in a very determined voice. "This is our wedding night."  
  
"I know that!" I was nervous. I couldn't let him see me without any clothes on.  
  
"And things happen between a man and woman on their wedding night."  
  
"How do you know?! You've never been married!" Boy I was getting scared.  
  
"No I haven't" he said in a very agreeable voice and loosed his hold on me. "But things are going to happen between you and me tonight."  
  
"What things? What are you doing?!" I asked him. He was pulling his shirt out of his pants. Then he started unbuttoning it.  
  
"Undressing."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"I can't?" he said but kept on undressing.  
  
"No! No" my voice shook when he took off his shirt. "You, you can't" I stared at his chest. "Put your shirt back on! Right now! Put it back on!" he had started undoing his pants.  
  
I almost swooned when he dropped his pants and was standing there with only his underpants covering him. Then he stepped out of the puddle of his pants toward me.  
  
"Get back!" I warned him but he kept coming. "Get back!" I said as I retreated for each step he took.  
  
He grinned at me and kept coming. I backed myself into a wall, literally and he laughed at me.  
  
"I got you now" he said in a seductive voice.   
  
I felt chills from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. I was scared stiff. I couldn't move. I couldn't open my mouth and tell him to stop right where he was. I fearfully looked up at him when he was standing directly in front me. I was waiting for him to say something but all he did was stare at me. I think he was hypnotizing me with those eyes.  
  
He touched the side of my face with his finger then ran it down my cheek.  
  
"I love you Evelyn" he said and his words nearly knocked me over.  
  
I knew he loved me. Something in his eyes told me. But this was the first time he actually said the words. I started crying again and he caught a tear with his finger. I couldn't say anything because I was so overwhelmed at the emotion the flooded me. I loved him too.  
  
He lowered his head and I waited for the man I loved to kiss me. He touched my lips gently, lovingly and I welcomed him. He opened my lips with his and his tongue slowly entered my mouth. I wasn't shocked this time and I followed his lead. He pulled me from the wall into his half naked body and wrapped his arms around me. I put my hands on his arms and slowly moved them up to his naked shoulders, enjoying the feel of his strength. Our kiss began to intensify and suddenly, Rick picked me up, turned around and starting walking, all without breaking our kiss. When he stopped, he set me on my feet and took my face between his hand and the kiss deepened even more. I felt the wine working now. Finally I began to feel bold. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed into him. I wanted... I wanted... I wasn't quite sure what I wanted but I did know Rick could give it to me.  
  
"Evelyn" Rick breathed my name as he pulled away from my lips and planted a trail of wet kisses from my cheek to my neck. "I want you sooo bad" he said desperately and squeezed my backside, pulling me into his... into his... into his, you know... male area.   
  
I was too tipsy to be afraid of the unleashed passion I heard in his voice and I was tipsy enough to tell him I wanted him too. That seemed to open the floodgates. Rick pulled my arms from around his neck and pulled my nightgown over my head before I knew what he was doing. I didn't have time to be embarrassed at him staring at my bosom because in the next instant he had his hands on my hips and was easing my delicates down my legs. Then he was naked. Completely naked. We both were naked. Completely naked. I didn't have time to think about our naked state too long because Rick picked me up and laid me on the bed. Next he climbed on top of me and starting kissing me again.  
  
Then he did things to me that I am just too embarrassed to say. But I will say, my! my! I fan myself every time I think about our wedding night. Whew!  
  
After 'things happened between us', Rick rolled onto his back, taking me with him.  
  
"Did I... did I do things right?" I asked shyly as I lay on his chest.  
  
"You were perfect" Rick said. "Absolutely perfect."  
  
Perfect. He though I was absolutely perfect.  
  
He had made me the happiest woman in the world. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep... 


End file.
